I Will Make You Love Me
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Pergi ke Italia karena sebuah urusan? Rencana Reborn untuk membawa Shibasaki Rena sepertinya bukan hanya sekedar iseng belaka. Pertemuan Rena dengan Byakuran membuat pemuda berambut albino itu terkejut. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? / "Bagaimana mengatakannya... Shibasaki Rena... Aku bukan hanya mengenalnya..." / HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

"Brrr hari ini cuacanya sangat dingin—padahal sudah masuk musim panas…"

Pemuda berambut blonde yang berjalan bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya itu tampak mengeratkan jaketnya. Sawada Tsunayoshi, tentu dikenal sebagai Vongola Decimo—in training—yang sebenarnya hanya menunggu hingga pendidikan SMAnya selesai.

Dan sebagai catatan, ia sekarang berstatus sebagai murid SMA kelas 1 di SMA Namimori.

"Apakah anda ingin kuberikan syal lagi Juudaime?"

Pemuda berambut perak yang tampak menatap Tsuna seperti anjing peliharaan itu langsung panik mendengar pemuda itu mengeluh dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun," Tsuna tertawa gugup dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Baru saja akan berjalan lagi saat ia membentur punggung pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu itu.

"Hei Yakyuu Bakka, jangan berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu—kau bisa melukai Juudaime!"

"Hei Tsuna, apakah karena itu ya hari ini terasa dingin padahal sedang musim panas?" Yamamoto Takeshi, tampak tertawa canggung, menunjuk pada pemandangan di depannya yang membuat ia membatu dan terdiam.

Tsuna dan Gokudera mengintip dari balik punggung Yamamoto, menemukan beberapa orang yang tampak takut-takut melihat dua orang yang berdiri didepan gerbang SMA Namimori. Sang prefek yang tentu selalu melakukan pemeriksaan setiap hari, dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna biru langit.

"Hibari Kyouya!" Tidak ada yang berani melihat terlalu lama kearah sang perfek yang siap untuk menggigit gadis itu hingga mati. Namun, tentu saja semua itu tetap membuat mereka penasaran.

Siapa perempuan yang berani menghadapi sang perfek terang-terangan seperti itu?

Apakah perempuan ini ingin membunuh sang perfek? Atau lebih tepatnya apakah ia ingin bunuh diri dengan berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan sang perfek? Atau—

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku!"

—ingin menjadi kekasih sang perfek?

…

Tunggu, apa?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

**.**

**I'll Make You Love Me**

**Pairing **: (For now?) Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Genre : **Romance / Friendship

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**.**

"Namaku adalah Shibasaki Rena dari Hokkaido, salam kenal!"

Seorang perempuan yang berani menyatakan perasaan suka pada sang perfek yang terkenal dingin dan juga kejam. Tentu saja nama itu segera tersebar disemua siswa SMA Namimori. Dan penampilan gadis itu saat ini, hamper bisa disamakan seperti mumi.

Oke, siapa yang tidak akan dihajar oleh sang perfek meskipun dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Sepertinya selain kenyataan kalau ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hibari-san pada hari pertamanya berada di SMA Namimori, ia adalah murid biasa," Tsuna tampak tersenyum tenang melihat Rena yang masuk ke kelasnya, "aku merindukan murid pindahan yang normal."

"Hati-hati Juudaime, bisa saja ia menyamar jadi murid biasa dan sebenarnya anggota mafia yang mengincarmu," Gokudera yang duduk disamping Tsuna berbisik dan menatap Tsuna yang tertawa datar.

"Baiklah, kau akan duduk di belakang Sawada—" setelah Tsuna mengangkat tangannya, Rena segera berjalan dan duduk di tempat yang sudah ditunjuk oleh sang guru, "—kita akan memulai pelajaran kita."

"Salam kenal, namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Salam kenal Vongola Decimo," dan satu kalimat itu seketika membuat Tsuna, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto tersentak dan menatap kearah Rena yang tersenyum seolah itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang penting.

"Tu—tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Karena ada Hibari-senpai disana, tentu saja aku tahu—" jawab Rena sambil menatap Gokudera yang sudah tidak menghiraukan teguran guru karena ia berdiri dan membentak anak baru itu.

"Go—Gokudera-kun, kita bisa bertanya nanti saja," entah kenapa Tsuna merasa intuisinya mengatakan Rena sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Gokudera yang melihat itu tampak berdecak dan akhirnya duduk begitu saja.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan apapun dan aku bukan mafia kok," jawab Rena berbisik dan hanya Tsuna yang bisa mendengarnya.

**.**

"Jadi—bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku adalah Vongola Decimo," jam istirahat dan Rena segera dikelilingi oleh Tsuna, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto. Menatap ketiganya, Rena tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya kebetulan, aku sedang mencari informasi dan keberadaan Hibari-senpai. Dan saat aku menemukannya, aku mendapati nama Vongola. Perusahaan multi talenta yang bergerak hampir diseluruh bidang," Rena memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Vongola adalah kelompok mafia?"

"Kakakku adalah agen FBI, saat ia meninggalkan komputernya dalam keadaan terbuka, aku mencari akses untuk memasuki data tentang Vongola, dan ternyata aku mendapati kalau Vongola adalah kelompok mafia."

"Kakakmu meninggalkan laptop berisi data penting seperti itu?" Gokudera sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Karena saat itu ia sedang sakit perut."

"Lupa menutupnya?" Tsuna tampak ikut sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Karena tidak bisa ditahan~"

"Hahaha, kakak yang menarik sepertinya—" Yamamoto malah tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya sementara Tsuna memikirkan bahwa diluar sana ternyata ada yang lebih parah daripada ayahnya.

"Ah Hibari-senpai!" Rena berdiri dari kursinya saat melihat para anggota discipline Committee berkeliling di koridor bersama sang pemimpin.

"S—Shibasaki, sebaiknya kau berhenti mengikutinya. Hibari-san sepertinya tidak suka dengan itu," Tsuna mencoba untuk menghentikan Rena yang hendak berjalan dan mengikuti Hibari.

"Tidak, kalau kau khawatir dengan luka ini tenang saja—aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja karena ini kok," Rena mengedipkan matanya dan tampak berjalan meninggalkan Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya, "bolehkah aku ikut berpatroli?"

Yang mendengar tampak benar-benar ketakutan hanya karena mendengar Rena mengatakan itu.

"Pergilah herbivore…"

"Senpai dingin, ayolah aku tidak akan mengganggu!"

**.**

"Luka tadi pagi sepertinya tidak cukup membuatmu berhenti mengikutiku."

Hibari dalam keadaan bad mood level tertinggi saat ini yang bahkan membuat orang-orang menyingkir dengan segera—kecuali gadis bernama Rena yang tersenyum senang dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Aw~ apakah senpai khawatir padaku?"

DHUAK!

Dan sebuah pukulan telak di kepala membuat Rena tersungkur dan Hibari begitu saja berjalan tanpa membantunya. Rena mengaduh dan memegangi kepalanya melihat kearah Hibari yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Shibasaki Rena?" Rena menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Anak laki-laki berusia lebih kecil daripada dirinya, memakai tuksedo hitam dan topi fedora menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "ciaosuu."

"Oh Reborn!"

"Jadi kau juga tahu siapa aku?" Rena tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Karena kau adalah lawan yang paling muda diinginkan untuk bertarung dengan Hibari-senpai," Rena tersenyum lebar dan berjongkok didepan Reborn.

"Aku lebih tua dari kelihatannya."

"Begitukah?" Rena memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan wajah bingung, "kau mengenal senpai lebih lama dariku bukan?"

"Dua tahun lebih, kutebak kau mau berbicara sedikit denganku?" Rena menatap dengan tatapan berbinar, menandakan kalau ia benar-benar ingin mendengar tentang Hibari Kyouya, "tetapi tubuhmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ehe walaupun aku tidak bisa bertarung tetapi kalau hanya luka seperti ini aku tidak akan apa-apa," Reborn menatap luka di tubuh Rena yang tampak diperban. Tentu saja serangan Hibari tidak pernah berbeda kekuatannya antara perempuan dan laki-laki.

Dan jika memang begitu—seharusnya gadis ini bahkan tidak akan bisa berdiri selama beberapa hari.

"Ada café dengan espresso yang enak didekat sini."

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana~"

**.**

"Black coffee, lalu espresso satu, dan pai kopi satu. Bagaimana makananmu Reborn-kun?" Rena dan Reborn duduk di tepi jendela sebuah café dan memesan makanan mereka. Reborn yang mendengar pesanan itu tampak hanya menatap Rena, "ah, aku memang tidak suka manis. Jangan difikirkan."

"Aku tidak makan," Reborn tampak tidak mempermasalahkan itu dan membiarkan pelayan didepan mereka pergi membuatkan pesanan, "Shibasaki Rena, 16 tahun—anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Ibumu sudah meninggal sejak kecil, dan ayahmu berada diluar negri bersama dengan kakakmu. Hobimu adalah memasak, yang tidak disukai adalah makanan yang manis."

Rena tampak diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kulihat kau tidak pernah mengenal Hibari Kyouya, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal apalagi menyukainya?"

"Ehe, ternyata benar apa yang ada di data kakak, Reborn selalu tahu apa yang orang lain susah untuk mengetahuinya," Rena memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "bagaimana ya… aku memang tidak pernah mengenal Hibari-senpai secara langsung. Kalau kuibaratkan, mungkin ia seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang muncul dan pergi begitu saja."

…

"Tetapi apapun dan bagaimanapun orang-orang mengatakan tentang Hibari-senpai, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku tahu kalau aku akan susah untuk mendapatkannya, tetapi aku bukan orang yang mudah untuk menyerah," Rena tersenyum lebar dan menatap Reborn yang terdiam mendengarnya.

"Sekuat apapun tubuhmu pasti akan hancur suatu saat. Hibari tidak pernah mengalah pada siapapun meski kau adalah perempuan," jawab Reborn sambil mengambil espresso yang baru saja sampai.

"Aku mengerti kok, ah terima kasih—" Rena menoleh pada pelayan yang menatapnya heran karena tubuhnya yang penuh dengan perban, "—tetapi ingatlah Reborn, aku akan membuat Hibari-senpai menyukaiku. Meskipun itu artinya aku harus menunggu sangat lama."

Reborn terdiam menatap Rena, sebelum menyesap kopinya dan tersenyum dibalik topi fedoranya.

_**.**_

_[ 'Hari ini aku dan juga chichiue harus pergi ke Amerika karena misi mendadak. Uang untung makan ada di tempat biasa—jangan lupa kunci rumahmu dan jangan biarkan orang asing masuk.' ]_

"_Kakak dan ayah seperti apa yang membiarkan gadis manis berusia 10 tahun sendirian selama 1 bulan?" Dengan nada narsis yang keluar dari mulut anak perempuan berambut hitam itu, ia berjalan sendirian menuju ke supermarket, "setelah ini aku harus pulang sebelum mereka berdua tahu aku pergi malam-malam tanpa izin."_

_Ia berhenti disalah satu sisi jalan melihat kearah taman yang ada disana. Seseorang berdiri dan melihat sekeliling seolah baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Matanya terpaku pada pemuda berusia 20-an tahun itu._

"_Apa yang dilakukan orang itu—mencurigakan…"_

_Dan saat mereka bertemu pandang, dengan segera Rena memalingkan wajahnya dan segera berlalu sebelum ia menabrak seseorang disana. _

"_Ah maaf!" Saat ia menoleh, tampak beberapa orang berpakaian gakuran dengan penampilan seram menghalanginya._

"_Hei kau kira meminta maaf cukup? Kau sudah mengganggu kami anak kecil!"_

"_Tetapi aku hanya menyenggolmu, apakah tidak berlebihan mengatakan kalau aku mengganggu," gadis itu tampak menatap beberapa orang yang tampak menatapnya tajam, "atau, karena kau terlalu lemah hingga terganggu karena anak kecil sepertiku?"_

"_Kau—" gadis itu menutup mulutnya, ia yang memang sering ceplas-ceplos memang suka mendatangkan masalah. Itulah kenapa ayah dan kakaknya sama sekali tidak membolehkannya untuk pergi sendirian._

"_Jangan karena kau anak kecil kami tidak berani ya!" gadis itu mundur dan mencoba untuk lari. Bagaimanapun ia juga tidak pernah mencoba untuk membuat mereka marah sih. Dan saat ia bersiap lari, saat itu juga tangannya dicengkram dengan kuat._

"_Hei!"_

"_Jangan berisik!"_

"_Hei…" suara itu yang baru muncul tampak terdengar saat seseorang menepuk pundak pria itu._

"_Apa mau—"_

_**.**_

"…apa ini…"

Rena tersenyum saat jam istirahat dia berada diatas atap sekolah. Didepan Hibari Kyouya yang sedang tertidur di singgasananya. Menatap tajam kearah Rena yang tersenyum polos, seolah pukulan dan juga semua yang ia lakukan tidak apa-apa.

"Hamburger, aku membuatkannya. Kau menyukai ini bukan?"

Hanya makanan kesukaan, mencarinya tentu bukan hal yang susah. Hibari menatap kearah Rena seolah mengatakan kalau ia tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rena.

"Makanlah, aku tidak menambahkan apapun yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku kok~ seperti pelet atau semacamnya. Eh tetapi cara seperti itu bisa juga sih dilakukan," dan saat Hibari mengangkat tonfanya, Rena segera mengibaskan tangannya, "ha—hanya bercanda! Tenang saja, kau bisa memakannya dengan tenang!"

"Aku bisa memakannya dengan tenang kalau kau tidak mengikutiku," dan dengan kasarnya, Rena segera ditendang keluar dari teritori sang perfek itu.

"Senpai, ayolah kenapa kau dingin sekali!" Rena mencibir sambil menatap kearah pintu atap yang ditutup. Namun, wajahnya berubah menjadi senang saat mengetahui kalau Hibari membawa bekal yang ia buatkan, "kuharap kau mau menghabiskannya Hibari-senpai, aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu!"

Dan Rena segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

Hibari sendiri sama sekali tidak melirik bekal yang sekarang terlupakan disampingnya. Namun, aroma menggoda itu sepertinya cukup membuatnya yang memang tidak makan siang itu menjadi lapar. Apalagi, hamburger adalah makanan kesukaannya.

…

Ia bergerak, dan menatap hamburger dengan segala jenis makanan disekitarnya. Sumpit yang terlupakan tampak ia ambil, dan dengan segera menyumpitkannya dengan benar. Walaupun ia menyukai hamburger, ia tidak sembarangan menyukai hamburger semua tempat.

Bahkan Dino sendiri yang mengetahui dimana hamburger yang diterima Hibari tidak berani memberikan dari tempat lainnya.

Hanya satu suap untuk menemukan apakah itu adalah hamburger yang sesuai dengan seleranya atau tidak. Dan ia terdiam, melihat sisa hamburger yang ada disana.

"…ini…"

**.**

"Eeeeh kenapa Kusakabe-san yang mengantarkannya?"

Rena tampak mengerutkan dahinya menatap kotak bekal berwarna hitam yang dibawa oleh Kusakabe, "kukira senpai akan mengantarkannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena makanan enak buatanku."

'Dunia akan kiamat kalau sampai Hibari-san melakukan itu…' dan itu yang difikirkan oleh semua orang di kelas mendengar perkataan dari Rena.

"Itu karena Kyo-san sedang berpatroli jadi ia menitipkannya padaku."

"Apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang rasa masakanku atau yang lainnya?" Rena menatap Kusakabe berbinar-binar, namun Kusakabe hanya tersenyum penuh maaf dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Ah begitu," Rena menghela nafas dan mengambil kotak itu. Masih berat, dan ia membukanya untuk menemukan hamburger yang tampak tidak habis. Hanya seperempat dimakan oleh Hibari, "dan tidak habis."

"Hibari-san memang orang yang pemilih Shibasaki, tidak banyak hamburger yang ia makan," Tsuna mencoba untuk menghibur Rena yang menghela nafas dan tampak kecewa sekali, "koki di markas Vongola saja tidak mencapai selera Hibari-san."

"Seleranya terlalu tinggi, tetapi aku hanya bisa membuatkannya ini—" Rena tampak menutup kembali kotak makanan yang ada didepannya sebelum meletakkannya di laci meja. Semua yang melihat Rena terpuruk tampak memikirkan cara untuk menghiburnya.

"Tetapi—" Rena yang menunduk dengan aura kelam itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya dan menginjak kursi dengan sebelah kakinya, "—aku tidak akan menyerah! Memangnya hanya karena ini aku akan menyerah dan berhenti mengejar senpai?! Tidak akan!"

Dan semua orang sweatdrop mendengarnya.

**.**

"Eh Hibari-senpai?"

Rena tersenyum canggung saat melihat Hibari yang tampak berdiri disampingnya yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama dengan Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya—di atap sekolah.

"Sedang apa kalian disini Herbivore…"

"Hiiie! Maaf Hibari-san, Shibasaki ingin makan disini sambil menunggumu!"

"Berhentilah menggangguku—dan ini adalah tempat yang tertutup," Hibari menatap kearah Rena yang cemberut dan meletakkan sumpit yang ia makan.

"Tetapi inikan properti sekolah, jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau ini tempat tertutup," jawab Rena mengerucutkan bibirnya, "lagipula membosankan kalau jam istirahat tidak melihatmu. Kau tahu, kau sangat manis saat tertidur~"

"HIEEE SHIBASAKI!"

"Kau—" ia menoleh pada Tsuna yang tampak tersentak, "—tinggalkan tempat ini dalam 3 detik atau aku juga akan menghajarmu sampai mati."

"Ba—bagaimana dengan Shibasaki?"

"Ia tetap disini."

"A—aku tidak akan melakukannya, kau tidak boleh menghajar seseorang seenaknya!" Tsuna tampak menatap kearah Hibari dengan tatapan tajam. Mode boss yang membuat Hibari tidak memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan Herbivore, namun Omnivore.

"Tsu—Tsuna, aku tidak apa-apa—" Rena tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Tsuna, "lagipula, Hibari-senpai benar-benar tsundere. Kalau ingin berdua denganku saja, harusnya kau katakan sejak awal~"

Dengan wajah bersemu, Rena menatap Hibari yang sudah berada dalam ambang kesabarannya. Dengan Tsuna yang sweatdrop mendengar itu, sebelum sadar—Hibari sudah menendangnya keluar dari atap.

"Jadi—apa yang senpai inginkan?"

…

"Hamburger."

"Eh?" Rena tampak seolah mendengar hal yang salah. Rasanya tadi ia mengatakan hamburger. Tetapi, bukannya hamburger kemarin bahkan tidak dihabiskannya, "kau tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan senpai."

"Hari ini hamburger yang ada di toko itu habis—Kusakabe lupa untuk memesankannya," Rena tampak mengerutkan dahinya, sebenarnya curiga tetapi yah Hibari Kyouya tidak mungkin mau dilawan.

"—tetapi aku tidak bawa bekal untukmu hari ini."

…

"Kalau begitu lupakan, sekarang hukumanmu karena apa yang kau lakukan sebelum ini," Rena tampak menatap kearah Hibari dengan mata membulat. Dan dua buah tonfa sudah berada ditangannya dan siap menyerangnya.

"Tu—tunggu Hibari-senpai…"

"Kamikorosu…"

_**.**_

"_Bagaimana?"_

_Gadis kecil itu tampak menatap pria didepannya yang tampak memakan makanan di piring yang ada didepannya. Diam, dan tampak menunggu reaksi dari pria itu, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tidak sabar menunggu jawaban itu._

"_Tidak enak. Tidak ada rasa, dan menjijikkan—" tiga kata yang masing-masing menusukkan panah ke punggung anak itu. Oke, perkataan itu benar-benar menohok dirinya, namun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas._

"_Baiklah, aku bukan orang yang mau diejek seperti itu! Pokoknya ojii-chan harus berada disini sampai aku bisa membuatkan makanan yang kau suka!" Rena menunjuk kearah orang itu._

"_Coba saja kalau bisa."_

_Dan hanya senyuman tipis yang diberikan pria itu padanya._

_**.**_

"…ow…"

Ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangan dan tubuhnya hanya untuk menemukan rasa nyeri dan sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Matanya membuka, menemukan dirinya ada di salah satu ranjang UKS.

"Kau sudah sadar Shibasaki-san?"

Rena menoleh dan menemukan Kusakabe yang tersenyum padanya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, duduk dan melihat sekeliling.

"Eh, kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Kyo-san menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, karena kau tidak sadar setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kyo-san," memang beberapa kali dihajar sebelum ini oleh sang perfek tidak pernah membuatnya pingsan meskipun ia babak belur.

"Hibari-senpai benar-benar sadis, badanku lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya—" Rena tertawa dan memegangi tubuhnya. Rasanya remuk sih, dihantam oleh tonfa itu—tetapi bagaimanapun juga rasanya tidak biasa Hibari Kyouya semarah itu hanya karena godaan dan juga pelanggaran yang dilakukan Rena tadi.

"Mungkin karena ia kesal?"

"Huh?"

"Sebenarnya kemarin sebelum kau memberikan hamburger itu, Kyo-san sudah memintaku membeli hamburger untuk makan siangnya. Dan jangan katakan pada siapapun, tetapi Kyo-san itu—"

"Oh, tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang!" Rena tampak menepuk tangannya dan sadar dengan salah satu informasi itu.

"Begitulah, dan karena terlalu kenyang ia malah tidak menghabiskan hamburger buatanmu," Rena mengangguk-angguk dan tampak mengerti perkataan dari Kusakabe, "makanya hari ini ia tidak menyuruhku untuk membeli hamburger itu karena mengira kau akan membawakannya lagi untuknya."

…

"Kalau ia tidak mengatakan apapun, bagaimana aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat bekal berisi hamburger yang tidak habis. Kukira ia tidak suka dan aku tidak mau menghamburkan makanan," jawab Rena sambil mendengus kesal, "jadi itu sebabnya ia kesal?"

"Sepertinya begitu…"

"Kalau begitu mulai besok sebaiknya jangan belikan apapun pada senpai. Biarkan aku memberikan bekal penuh cinta padanya," Rena tampak terlihat tersenyum senang dan menatap Kusakabe yang membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Tetapi kalau kau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa kau tewas karena dipukul Kyo-san."

"Tidak, tubuhku sangat kuat kok!"

**.**

"Walaupun mengatakan seperti itu, tetapi sakit juga sih—" Rena mengaduh pelan saat berjalan keluar dari sekolahan. Sepertinya ia baru pindah selama 2 minggu disini, dan tubuhnya sudah babak belur hanya karena satu orang.

"Untung saja onii-chan dan juga chichiue tidak ada di Jepang—rasanya kalau sampai ada Jepang tidak akan selamat dari Perang Dunia ke-III," Rena tertawa sendiri—menertawakan dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Hm?"

Rena menoleh pada gerbang depan sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. Dan ada satu orang yang berada disana, yang menyenderkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya seolah menunggu seseorang.

"Hibari-senpai?" Rena mendekat dan melihat pemuda itu yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa, "sedang apa disini?"

"Menunggu siswa yang masih ada di sekolah," Rena menoleh sekeliling dan saat itu hanya ada dia yang ada disana.

"Jadi Hibari-senpai khawatir sampai menungguiku?" Rena tampak tersenyum dengan wajah memerah dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Menatap Hibari dengan tatapan kagum yang membuat Hibari kembali kesal.

"Ini memang salah satu pekerjaanku untuk memastikan tidak ada murid yang berada di sekolahan," Rena tampak hanya ber'oooh' ria sambil mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hibari.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang, aku tidak tahu apakah bisa tahan jika dipukul olehmu lagi," Rena tertawa dan berjalan melewati Hibari yang hanya diam dan melihat kearahnya, "oh, dan jangan membeli hamburger besok—aku akan membuatkannya untukmu kalau kau mau~"

Rena tertawa dan menatap Hibari dari sudut bahunya sebelum kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Hibari sendirian. Dan tanpa disadari, meskipun Hibari berjalan kearah yang berlainan—burung kuning kecil itu tampak berbalik dan mengikuti Rena.

|| To be Continue ||

Ehm, saya kok jadi bikin Hibari x OC ya? ._. tapi pengen aja sih, beberapa OC sebagian besar me lihat sifatnya Tsundere sama CC dan kebanyakan juga sebagian yang sadar duluan adalah CC (Character Canon) kalau dia suka sama OC.

#ehem Intinya, saya bosan sama cerita kaya gitu #plak jadilah saya bikin Shibasaki Rena—stalker—#uhuk fangirl dari Hibari yang entah kenapa tergila-gila sama si perfek satu ini.

Oh, tapi nanti dijelasin kok kenapa dia suka sama Hibari 'O' dan tentu 'sang perfek' ga akan semudah itu jatuh cinta kan? Apalagi sama cewe nyebelin tukang stalker yang suka ngikutin dia kemana-mana ^^ #uhuk oke, segini aja—ada yang minat baca?

Biodata Shibasaki Rena :

Nama : Shibasaki Rena

Umur : 16 Tahun

Penampilan : Berambut hitam panjang dan lurus, mata biru langit

Flame : ?

Senjata : ?

Tinggi/Berat : 160/50

Hobi : #coretstalking#coret mencari informasi, mengagumi Hibari, memasak.

Dislike : Makanan dan minuman manis.

Sifat : Hiperaktif kalau berhubungan dengan Hibari, polos, ceplas-ceplos, periang, bad liar.

BGS : Murid pindahan dari Hokkaido yang sangat menyukai Hibari. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Hibari mau melihatnya, namun pada akhirnya membuat Hibari marah dan (benar-benar) menghajarnya hingga babak belur dan entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak pernah terluka cukup parah untuk membuatnya sekarat. Ia tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan mafia, tetapi ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya adalah seorang agen FBI.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tu—tunggu, kau yakin Reborn?"

Tsuna tampak menatap kearah tutornya itu yang menatapnya dan mengangguk. Sementara disekitarnya tampak semua guardiannya termasuk Ryouhei, Mukuro, Chrome, dan juga Lambo. Begitu juga dengan Hibari, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto.

"Keberatan kalau dia ikut dame-Tsuna?"

Reborn menatap dengan tatapan polos seolah apa yang ia lakukan itu cukup wajar. Namun, Tsuna hanya melirik pada Hibari yang sudah menebarkan aura gelap disekelilingnya.

"Ku—kurasa, mengajak Shibasaki ke markas Vongola bukan ide yang cukup bagus," Tsuna tampak melirik pada Rena yang sudah berada disamping belakang Hibari dan menoleh sekelilingnya.

"Baru kali ini aku pergi ke Italia—kakak dan ayahku sering kemari tetapi tidak pernah mengajakku," Rena tampak bersemangat berada disana, "nee Hibari-senpai, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita kencan?"

"Herbivore…" Hibari menatap Tsuna yang membiarkan Rena ikut dalam perjalanan mereka.

"H—Hieee! Reborn yang memintaku untuk mengajaknya!"

**.**

**I'll Make You Love Me**

**Pairing **: (For now?) Hibari Kyouya x OC

**Genre : **Romance / Friendship

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**.**

"Hibari-senpai tetap saja tidak mau mengambilnya sendiri. Maaf merepotkanmu Kusakabe-senpai," Rena tampak tertawa dan menatap kearah tangan kanan dari Hibari yang datang untuk mengambil bekal yang ia buatkan—tentu hamburger.

"Tidak apa-apa, malah aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena Kyo-san merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini juga jadi latihanku untuk menjadi istri yang baik," Rena tampak menunduk malu dan tertawa sendiri. Kusakabe hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Sudah 1 minggu lamanya kegiatan rutin ini dilakukan, meskipun Rena sama sekali tidak bisa memberikannya langsung pada Hibari.

"Oh iya, aku membuatkan porsi untukmu juga Kusakabe-senpai. Bagaimanapun kau sudah membantuku," Rena tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kotak makanan pada Kusakabe.

"Oh aku tidak ingin merepotkan Shibasaki-san."

"Tidak, aku yang malah merepotkan—sampaikan salamku untuk Hibari-senpai~" Rena tertawa dan menjauhi Kusakabe yang berlalu begitu saja. Akan menghampiri Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya yang sedang berbincang.

"Serius? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yang kudengar dari Shamal seperti itu Juudaime—dan sepertinya Nonno ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu," Tsuna tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya, bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan saat itu.

"Maa, apakah itu artinya kita harus pergi kesana?"

"Sepertinya—lagipula sebentar lagi akan diadakan inheritance kembali dan kudengar Enma sekarang berada di Italia."

"Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Rena tampak mendekati Tsuna dan juga Gokudera serta Yamamoto. Kalau mendengar Nonno—dan juga Italia pasti ada hubungannya dengan Vongola.

"A—ada masalah di markas Vongola dan kami harus pergi kesana secepatnya," karena berbicara tentang mafia menjadi sesuatu yang tidak masalah bagi orang-orang yang mengetahui tentang Vongola.

"Kalian? Apakah berarti Hibari-senpai akan ikut juga?"

"Kalau ia setuju, dan sebenarnya sih harus. Hanya tinggal meminta Reborn untuk membujuknya," Tsuna tampak menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk. Namun, sebuah tendangan telak langsung mengenai kepala belakangnya.

"Menyedihkan dame-Tsuna," Rena tampak terkejut melihat Reborn yang ada disana, "—aku sudah meminta Hibari untuk datang dan ia setuju dengan syarat berlatih denganmu saat sampai disana—dalam HDWM."

"HIEEE!"

"Jadi beberapa saat Hibari-senpai tidak akan ada disini?" Rena tampak menghela nafas kecewa, dan Reborn yang menatapnya tampak terdiam sebelum seutas senyuman berada di wajahnya. Rena menatap kearah Reborn, dengan mata berbinar—dan seolah mengetahui apa yang difikirkannya, Reborn memanjat ke bahu Rena.

"Dan kurasa, Shibasaki Rena juga akan ikut."

_**.**_

"Kufufufu~ jadi ini gadis yang bisa membuat Kyouya-kun kesal?" Mukuro tampak menatap Rena yang mundur saat Mukuro memajukan wajahnya mendekatinya, "bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya kesal, aku hanya bermaksud untuk membuatnya menyukaiku," Rena tampak mendengus kesal karena perkataan dari Mukuro, "dan kau adalah nanas mesum bernama Rokudo Mukuro yang sebenarnya selalu membuat Hibari-senpai kesal."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Oke, sudah cukup sebelum semuanya lebih kacau lagi—" Dino yang tampak ikut menjemput segera melerai Rena dan juga Mukuro, "oh, maaf—namaku adalah Dino Cavallone dan aku—"

"Kau adalah sainganku!" Rena tampak membulatkan matanya dan menunjuk pada Dino yang terdiam karena perkataan Rena, "Hibari-senpai sangat terbuka padamu dan kau adalah tutornya hingga sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah kau mengincar senpai atau tidak bukan…"

"Tu—tunggu, apa—hei aku masih normal!"

"Ah kumo-san tidak ada," Rena yang mendengar Chrome berbicara segera berbalik dan mencari sosok Hibari yang tampak menghilang begitu saja.

"Ah karena kalian aku jadi kehilangan Hibari-senpai. Ia benar-benar susah untuk ditemukan," Rena menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ke mobil limo yang akan membawa mereka ke markas.

"Tenang saja, Hibari-san tidak mungkin tidak berada di markas."

"Ah, kalian Sasagawa Kyoko dan juga Miura Haru bukan?" Rena tampak menatap kedua orang gadis disampingnya itu, "benar juga, aku tidak melihat kalian menjadi siswa di SMA Namimori—begitu juga dengan Chrome Dokuro."

"Karena kami masuk SMA Midori—Tsuna-san bilang lebih aman jika kami tidak berada bersama-sama dengan mereka, musuh juga tidak akan mengincar kami dengan mudah," jawab Kyoko sambil tersenyum, "kudengar Rena-chan menyukai Hibari-san?"

"Begitulah—dan aku tahu gila untuk menyukai orang seperti senpai aku sudah sering mendengarnya berkali-kali," Rena segera menyela sebelum ditanyakan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Haru tidak menganggap itu aneh, pasti ada alasan Rena-chan untuk menyukai Hibari-san!" Rena menatap kearah Haru dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Ha—Haru-san, aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang lebih pengertian darimu," dengan mendramatisir, tampak Rena yang memeluk erat Haru seolah mereka adalah teman baik, "mulai sekarang kita berteman oke?"

"Hahi, tentu saja desu!"

_**.**_

"Kalian tidak mengatakan kalau kita akan pergi ke istana—bukan ke markas," Rena tampak menganga melihat bangunan yang ada didepannya saat ini. Markas Vongola berada di lahan hutan kecil pribadi yang tentu dimiliki oleh kelompok mafia itu.

"Memangnya kau fikir ini apa bodoh!"

"Kukira markas mafia itu berada di bawah tanah—disamarkan dan tidak boleh diketahui siapapun," Rena tampak menjelaskan pada Gokudera yang mengatainya bodoh, "bahkan di gerbang depan ada lambang Vongola. Kalau seperti ini apa yang disamarkan?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton TV…"

"Hehehe, karena aku juga ingin mempelajari mafia," Rena tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Matanya mengedar, tampak melihat Hibari yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu limo yang menjemput mereka.

"Hibari-senpai~"

"Menjauh—" Hibari menghentikan Rena yang berhenti berjalan, "—lebih jauh," Rena melangkah mundur, "—sepuluh meter."

"Baiklah~" Rena menghela nafas dan berjalan tepat 10 meter dari Hibari. Semua yang melihat itu tampak sweatdrop dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kita akan bertemu Nonno untuk menyapa sebelum beristirahat," Tsuna tersenyum dan menatap semuanya yang hanya mengangguk. Rena yang mendengar itu tampak sedikit tegang membuat Haru yang berada disampingnya bingung.

"Ada apa Rena-chan?"

"Kita akan bertemu dengan boss kelompok Vongola yang sekarang bukan? Pasti dia orang yang menyeramkan. Punya tattoo dimana-mana, mata yang sipit, dan juga bekas luka yang ada diseluruh tubuhnya," Rena tampak memperagakan yang ia katakan dan Haru, Kyoko, dan Chrome hanya tertawa, "kenapa?"

"Vongola berbeda, kau pasti akan terkejut karena itu…"

_**.**_

"Kau tidak perlu harus menyapaku langsung Tsunayoshi. Bagaimanapun kalian pasti lelah," Rena semakin tidak mengerti apakah Vongola adalah kelompok mafia ataukah orang-orang dermawan yang bersikap baik. Melihat bagaimana Timoteo yang tersenyum ramah, bayangannya tentang pemimpin mafia buyar begitu saja.

…

"Dan kau pasti Shibasaki Rena yang dikatakan Reborn?"

"Begitulah, maaf karena sudah mengganggu!" Rena tampak tegang dan mengangguk kaku, membuat Timoteo tertawa dan menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu kaku, karena kau adalah teman Tsunayoshi tentu kau diterima disini," Timoteo tampak tersenyum dan Rena hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk senang, "anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri."

"Terima kasih!"

**.**

"Ternyata benar…"

Setelah para gadis keluar dari ruang pertemuan, hanya ada Timoteo, guardiannya, dan Tsuna serta guardiannya disana yang berbincang hal serius. Di tangan Tsuna, tampak Vongola Gear yang memang ditinggalkan oleh Tsuna untuk dijaga selama persiapan inheritance.

"Kita tidak bisa menggunakan flame… sejak kapan ini terjadi?"

Memang, guardian Timoteo mengatakan tentang masalah ini—dimana Vongola Gear yang ada di tangan mereka tidak bisa dialiri oleh flame yang mereka keluarkan.

"Awalnya benda ini mengeluarkan flame yang sangat besar selama beberapa saat. Namun, saat dicek oleh boss—ternyata flame yang ada didalamnya benar-benar menghilang," Ganauche tampak menjelaskannya.

"Apakah ini palsu?" Ryouhei tampak menatap Vongola Gear miliknya yang sudah ia pasang, namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Tentu tidak, Talbot sudah mengeceknya dan itu asli. Tetapi ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi," Tsuna menatap cincin yang ada di jemarinya dan tampak menghela nafas, "tenang saja—lagipula aku mengundang kalian kemari bukan hanya ingin membicarakan ini. Karena sebentar lagi libur musim panas, lebih baik kalau kalian berada disini untuk liburan."

"E—eh apakah tidak apa-apa jiji?"

"Tentu, aku tidak mungkin mengundang Rena dan juga para gadis kalau hanya untuk membicarakan ini," Timoteo tampak tersenyum lebar. Saat semua pembicaraan menjadi lebih santai, Hibari memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja.

**.**

"Apakah kami benar-benar boleh memakannya?"

Suara itu yang didengar Hibari dari arah dapur dan membuatnya menengok kedalam. Salah satu koki di Vongola tampak menyediakan beberapa kue untuk Haru, Chrome, Kyoko, dan juga Rena.

"Tentu, ini kue untuk anda sekalian begitu juga dengan Decimo dan semuanya," Haru, Chrome, dan juga Kyoko tampak menatapnya dengan mata berbinar—namun Rena tampak tidak begitu tertarik dengan itu.

"Ayo kita makan kue ini Rena-chan!" Rena tampak menatap Kyoko yang tersenyum dan memberikan sepiring kue pada Rena. Terdiam sejenak, Rena tersenyum dan mengangguk, "pasti sangat enak!"

Mereka bertiga duduk, tampak memegang masing-masing garpu sebelum menyantap makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Benar-benar enak! Krim keju yang digunakan benar-benar sangat enak," Haru tampak bersemu sambil memegang kedua pipinya merasakan kue yang menurutnya enak itu. Kyoko hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

"Bagaimana rasa kuemu Rena-chan?" Haru dan Kyoko melihat Rena yang baru memakan sesendok, saat sendoknya berhenti ditengah seolah ia tidak jadi menyuap sendokan kedua, "Rena-chan?"

"A—ah, ini enak! Krim yang ada di kue ini benar-benar meleleh dalam mulutku," jawabnya sambil tertawa dan memakan kembali kue yang ada di tangannya, "aku heran kenapa Hibari-senpai tidak suka masakan koki disini!"

Dan mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Hibari sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Kenapa ia malah berhenti disini dan tidak berjalan begitu saja? Menepis pemikirannya dan ia berjalan begitu saja melewati dapur itu.

"Ah Hibari-senpai!" Rena yang melihat itu segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya, "pertemuannya sudah selesai?"

"Bukan berarti kau bisa mengikutiku," Hibari menggerutu pelan dan berjalan sebelum menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, "—sepuluh meter."

"Jahatnyaaa," Rena tampak terdiam dan menangisi sikap dari Hibari. Menoleh pada punggung Hibari yang menjauh kearah lorong yang semakin gelap. Namun, saat semakin jauh—matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sebuah flame berwarna ungu, dan bayangan seseorang yang tampak dari belakang terlihat mirip dengan Hibari.

"Eh?" mengucek matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, saat ia menoleh lagi—bayangan itu tampak menghilang, "hanya perasaanku—atau…"

Wajahnya memucat.

"Ini bangunan tua, tentu tidak akan mengejutkan kalau disini ada hantu bukan…?" Rena menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, dimana ia sudah cukup jauh mengikuti Hibari dari dapur hingga ia sendirian di lorong yang gelap itu.

FLAP!

"AH!" Rena terkejut saat sesuatu mendarat di kepalanya. Namun, saat ia menyentuh dan meraba, sesuatu yang berbulu dan halus yang ia temukan. Memindahkannya, menatap burung berbulu tebal berwarna kuning berbentuk bulat, "bu—burung?"

"Rena! Rena!"

"Bagaimana burung ini bisa berbicara… dan mengetahui namaku," Rena tampak benar-benar terkejut namun melihat kekiri dan kekanan sekali lagi, "kau menemaniku ya?"

Hibird tampak memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Rena bingung. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Karena aku tidak tahu darimana kau berasal, ikut denganku saja oke?" Rena berjalan kearah depan, menuju ke kamarnya yang sudah ditunjukkan oke pelayan yang ada disana sebelum ia berakhir di dapur bersama Haru dan Kyoko.

**.**

"Disini ya—" Rena tampak melihat kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari dimana kamarnya. Tempat itu terlalu luas, dan tentu ia bahkan tidak yakin Tsuna akan mengingat semua tempat yang ada disini, "—ah mungkin disini?"

…

"Oh, ini dia!" Rena melihat pintu yang familiar disana, dan tentu dengan segera ia memutar knop dan membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu, "benar-benar mencari sebuah kamar saja sangat su…sah—" dan saat ia membuka kamar lebar-lebar, saat itu ia berhenti berbicara.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Oh, sepertinya ia salah kamar—dan bukan hanya masalah ini adalah kamar seorang Hibari Kyouya. Tetapi lebih pada kenyataan kalau pemuda didepannya saat ini, berada dalam keadaan topless dan baru saja akan mengenakan kemeja putihnya.

…

"Ma… MAAF!" dan dengan segera ia menutup pintu didepannya dan membelakangi pintu itu dengan wajah memerah. Apa yang ia lihat benar-benar bisa membuatnya mati karena serangan jantung.

Tubuh Hibari yang tidak berbalut pakaian—tentu itu terlalu berat untuk ditanggapi oleh jantungnya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah saat ini, bahkan ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain pemandangan itu.

"A—aku akan benar-benar dihajar dihari pertamaku di Italia," Rena tampak menghela nafas, namun tidak tampak takut karena dihajar. Baginya, melihat pemandangan tadi tampaknya sudah menjadi bayaran yang sepadan, "—tetapi kalau untuk melihat hal tadi…"

"Jadi, lebih baik kau mati kalau bisa melihat tubuhku bukan?"

"Begitulah~" Rena tampak benar-benar terpesona hingga tidak tahu aura gelap yang ada di belakangnya, "—eh?"

Menoleh perlahan, melihat Hibari yang menatapnya tajam.

"H—Hibari-senpai? Ehehe…"

"Kamikorosu…"

**.**

"Kamarmu disini Rena-chan, bagaimana bisa salah berbelok dan berakhir di kamar Hibari-san sih," Kyoko tampak menatap kearah Rena yang tubuhnya lagi-lagi berbalut perban karena pukulan Hibari. Setelah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, tentu itu berakhir dengan Rena yang babak belur lagi karena Hibari.

"Ehehe, maaf—mungkin itu kekuatan cinta?"

Ngaco.

"Kalau tidak ada Kyoko-chan aku pasti sudah dibiarkan menjadi mayat didepan kamar Hibari-senpai," Rena duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menghela nafas, "—benar-benar susah kalau mencintai seseorang sepertinya…"

Kyoko mendengar kalau Rena terlihat seperti main-main saat mengatakan suka pada Hibari. Namun, melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya tentu ia bisa melihat kalau Rena benar-benar menyukai Hibari.

"Ah, dimana burung kecil itu!" Kyoko terkejut saat Rena tersentak dan melihat sekeliling.

"Burung apa?"

"Saat aku sendirian di koridor dan mencari kamarku, aku menemukan burung kecil berwarna kuning dan bulat yang menemaniku. Tetapi sejak kapan ia menghilang," Rena tampak memikirkan kapan terakhir kali ia melihat burung kecil itu.

"Burung kecil berwarna kuning bulat? Bukankah ia kembali ke tempat Hibari-san?" Kyoko mengerti burung yang dimaksud dan menatap bingung Rena yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Itu Hibird, burung peliharaan Hibari-san yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia berada."

**.**

Bagaimanapun musim panas terjadi, namun membuka jendela di pagi hari sudah cukup untuk memberikan sensasi dingin yang menusuk kulit. Seperti sekarang saat Rena tampak tertidur dan berbalut selimut, namun ia merasakan angin pagi yang dingin di Sicilly.

"Kufikir aku sudah menutup jendela pagi ini—" Rena tampak bergerak dan menggeliat, sebelum duduk dan menerawang ke depan kamarnya. Matanya bergerak dan beralih pada tepi jendela, saat seseorang berada disana. Duduk dengan santainya di bingkai jendela.

…

"Dasar tukang tidur…"

"H—H—Hiba—Hibari-senpai?!" Rena tampak menunjuk kearah sang Cloud Guardian yang entah bagaimana berada disana, "ke—kenapa senpai disini? Dan—kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku bukan?"

"Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa melihat itu dalam mimpimu herbivore…"

"Benar juga," Rena menepuk tangannya dan menatap kearah Hibari, "jadi kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau melihat dulu penampilanmu saat ini?" Hibari menatap tubuh Rena dan Rena menoleh pada tubuhnya. Piyama yang terbuka beberapa kancing di depannya karena rasa panas malam tadi, dan rambut yang tampak berantakan efek baru bangun.

"Be—berbalik!" Rena menatap kearah Hibari yang memalingkan wajahnya tampak tidak perduli penampilannya, "—yang benar saja, dan Hibari-senpai melihatku dalam keadaan yang memalukan…"

Rena segera mengancingi pakaiannya dan bangkit untuk mengambil baju pergi yang ia bawa dari Jepang.

"Jadi, kenapa Hibari-senpai ada disini?"

…

"Hamburger."

Rena berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada Hibari yang masih belum menatapnya, "buatkan aku hamburger sekarang."

"Hah?"

**.**

"Aku senang karena senpai mau memakan masakanku," Rena yang tampak menguap sambil memegang panci itu berada di dapur dan menyiapkan makanan yang diminta oleh Hibari, "tetapi apakah ini tidak terlalu pagi? Dan hamburger di pagi hari? Pencernaanmu perlu dipertanyakan."

"Hn," Hibari tidak tertarik menjawab apapun dan masih menunggu gadis itu membuatkan makanan. Sesekali melirik, namun hingga masakan hampir selesai satu hal yang membuatnya bingung, "—kau tidak mencicipinya sama sekali."

"Eh?" Rena yang meletakkan hamburger itu pada piring menoleh pada Hibari yang masih menatapnya, "uh—begitulah tetapi aku pastikan kalau masakan ini sama enaknya dengan yang kubuat!"

Rena meletakkan piring di depan Hibari.

"Cobalah," Hibari menatap piring itu sebelum menoleh pada Rena yang tersenyum dan menatap Hibari, menunggunya untuk makan. Tanpa berfikir apapun, Hibari tampak memakan makanan itu dalam diam.

…

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Rena mencoba untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan—namun Hibari tampak hanya diam dan lanjut memakannya, "—kalau seperti ini rasanya seperti menjadi istri yang memasakkan suami~"

Dan Hibari hampir saja menyemburkan makanannya—namun tentu tidak terjadi. Hibari Kyouya memiliki harga diri yang tinggi untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"Herbivore…"

"Ehehehe hanya bercanda! Tetapi aku senang karena Hibari-senpai menyuruhku untuk membuat ini," Rena tersenyum dan menatap kearah Hibari yang menatapnya bingung, "kau lebih memilih ini daripada menunggu makan pagi yang dibuatkan koki disini."

…

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berkumpul dengan para herbivore itu…"

**.**

"Dan Hibari-senpai menghilang lagi," Rena menghela nafas dan tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Sekali lagi, namun karena ia memilih jalur yang berbeda. Ia cukup trauma dengan pemandangan itu—oh, sebenarnya bukan karena pemandangan itu sih tetapi lebih karena akibat ia menyaksikannya.

"Oh aku belum menanyakan tentang burung lucu itu pada senpai," Rena tampak menepuk tangannya, mengingat kalau selama di dapur ia sama sekail tidak menanyakan tentang Hibird yang mengikutinya.

DUG!

"Maaf!" Rena tampak reflex meminta maaf saat ia menabrak seseorang di persimpangan yang berbelok ke kanan. Memegangi hidungnya, ia menoleh pada seseorang yang ia tabrak itu.

Pemuda berambut putih dengan mata berwarna ungu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa—" pemuda itu tampak terdiam saat melihat Rena disana, "—eh Shibasa—"

"Huh?" pemuda itu tampak menutup mulutnya saat akan menyebutkan nama Rena. Kebetulan seperti apa yang bisa disebutkan dengan menyebut Shibasa—sebagai bagian dari Shibasaki Rena bukan, "—siapa kau?"

"Oh, aku—"

"Byakuran?" Suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna yang tampak berjalan bersama dengan Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto. Dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitamnya, "kenapa kau ada disini? Dan Shibasaki juga."

"Aku tersesat dan tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya," Rena menunjuk pada Byakuran yang masih sedikit bingung entah karena apa, "ngomong-ngomong kau tampak sangat tampan Tsuna! Kenapa kau tidak berdandan seperti sekarang saat disekolah?!"

"E—ehehe terima kasih Shibasaki, ini karena aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini di Italia," Tsuna tertawa dan menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya. Menoleh pada Byakuran yang entah bagaimana hanya diam dan menatap Rena, Tsuna tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang makan? Semuanya sudah menunggu," Tsuna tersenyum dan menatap kearah Rena yang mengangguk. Ia bahkan lupa untuk makan saat di dapur karena senang Hibari memakan makanannya.

"Baiklah!"

**.**

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Tsuna menoleh pada belakangnya saat ia berjalan sendirian karena Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang sedang melakukan tugas kecil mereka. Byakuran tampak berjalan dan menepuk kepala Tsuna, "sudah lama tidak bertemu~"

"Mau bagaimana lagi kita sama-sama sibuk dengan kelompok dan kehidupan kita," Tsuna tertawa dan kembali menatap kearah Byakuran yang tersenyum canggung, "apakah ada yang salah dengan Shibasaki Rena?"

"Huh?"

"Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Seolah kau pernah bertemu dengannya dulu," Byakuran tampak menatap Tsuna yang menunggu jawabannya, ia menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "apakah ada sesuatu dengannya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya ya—" Byakuran menggaruk dagunya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "—sebenarnya… Shibasaki Rena. Aku bukan hanya mengenalnya," Tsuna menoleh dengan tatapan bingung,

"Aku pernah membunuhnya 6 tahun yang lalu," Tsuna membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Byakuran.

"—empat tahun dari sekarang."

|| To be Continue ||

Sebenernya cukup mudah dimengerti kalau dicermati baik-baik apa yang dibilang sama Byakuran :3

Yang pasti, ada hubungannya dengan #uhukFutureArcuhuk. Thanks buat **Hikage Natsu **yang sudah review ^^ Ojii-chan disana? Hibari gimana, kan waktu itu umur Rena 10 tahun XD dan beda usia Hibari sama Rena cuma 2-3 tahun.

Dan terima kasih bukan yang follow ^^


End file.
